A Very Froggy XMas
by snarkNsass
Summary: It's their final year at Hearst. With help from several spiritual guides, Logan and Veronica come to terms with their relationship. As the title suggests, it's the WB people.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Very Froggy Christmas

Chapter 1: Take a bottle

Rating: Mature for Language

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Summary: Logan and Veronica come to terms with their relationship through a series of visits from the ghosts of WB past.

A/N: This little story was actually started about a year ago but I lost enthusiasm for it once the X-mas season was over. I hope that I finish it this time and that you enjoy it. While I'm finishing this, I'm also praying that Rob (Thomas, creator of VM) finishes the last act of the VM movie. He was quoted as saying he would try to finish it over the holiday break. I'm pee my pants excited for it! Closure, people.

**Logan**

Logan Echolls slumpt in his overstuffed leather chair, a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels hanging from his hand. The twinkling of the multi-colored Christmas lights seemed to blend in his inebriated state while the cheesy Christmas music was both lightening and depressing to his heart at the same time. He took another swig from the bottle, half the fiery liquid missing his mouth running down his face. Laughter echoed in the hallway and into his apartment. It sounded like a couple, cheerful and in love. Probably some people getting an early start on the Christmas cheer. 'Lucky bastards,' he thought before adding almost as an afterthought, 'Be careful, she'll ruin you.'

The crisp night breeze drifted in from his open balcony door but did nothing to sober him. As he glanced out the glass balcony doors, Logan could've sworn that he saw snow falling but it didn't snow in Neptune. Snow was too pure for this California town that was riddled with evil. The only snow in Neptune was the type of narcotic. Logan's focus drifted back to his room. The lights appeared to be twinkling in time to "All I Want For X-mas."

All he wanted for Christmas is one, Veronica Mars. Did he really want her though? They each had started and stopped their relationship several times for several different reasons throughout the years but this time it felt different. It felt permanent. They were in their last year at Hearst College. Only one semester remained before graduation. Both would be moving on after they graduated. Logan couldn't imagine his life without Veronica in it. Of course, her in his life wasn't all sunshine and roses. He snorted at the thought that Veronica would be associated with anything so girly and attempted to take another swig. Although the alcohol burned going down his parched throat, it could not burn out thoughts of Veronica. He thought despondently that nothing could or would burn Veronica from his memory.

It was an understatement to say that he and Veronica had a complicated relationship. Together they had waded through doubts, lies, secrets, murderers, rapists, gangs, and mutual ex's. Not to mention all the regular crap that went into dating. It was only to be expected that some of the muck that they went through would end up sticking. Logan pondered where it all went so terribly wrong.

They started off as friends/acquaintances brought together by their respective significant others who were brother and sister and also the best friends of Logan and Veronica. Veronica, to Logan at this time, was someone who was always there for Lilly, Duncan, and even him. The peacekeeper, moderator, and all-around voice of reason was her role. She was the glue that held their little group together often making peace between the warring factions. But that all changed once Lilly Kane was murdered. The group splintered and their carefully constructed relationships fell apart.

"Dammit Lilly. How could you be so stupid and do this to us!" Logan shouted in frustration as he threw the bottle across the room. It hit the wall and broke into a thousand pieces, much like his life.

"Thanks for sharing Lovah but I'm in no shape to drink," a female voice informed him from across the room. Startled, Logan jerked up at the sound of the voice, a voice he recognized. How could he not recognize that voice. Even in his drunken state he could identify his first love's tones.

A self-indulgent chuckle ripped from him. "Fan-freakin'tastic. The only thing that I needed to add to my already colorful resume was nutcase," he paused before adding, "Son of suicidal alcoholic. Check. Son of killer, child abuser, rapist and two time Oscar nominee. Double check." He dissolved in giggles at this point over the absurdity of it all and fell face first over the arm of the chair. Clearly enjoying this bout of self-deprecation, he added, "Best friend of kidnapper. Got that one too. I am killing on this list."

"Logan," the feminine voice admonished him quietly but firmly.

Logan didn't look toward where the voice was coming from but continued on. "Friend to all the baddies including, but not limited to, drug dealers, rapists, murders. I can sure pick'em. Boyfriend to those who I used, those who used me, and the one who, I believe, loved and left me." At that he paused to consider the words of his tirade and broke down to tears.

"Logan," Lilly's voice comforted while she advanced and began to rub circles on his back. As Logan calmed down, he turned his head to look at her.

The form that greeted him was clearly Lilly except not. This Lilly looked bad like Lilly's worst nightmare. Her hair was matted and greasy, glasses adorned her eyes and braces-full on metal braces-her teeth, about the worse case of acne he had ever seen was all over her face, and her body? Gone was the body that all the guys at Neptune High fantasized about. In its place was what he would could consider a blob that could only be contained by a hideous flowered muumuu. Lilly smiled at him despite her condition.

Just great. Figured he was crazy. His mother was depressed and crazy enough to throw herself off of a bridge. His father was psychotic crazy and had no compunction over killing a person. Looks like the apple didn't fall too far from the proverbial tree. As if reading his thoughts, Lilly answered, "Logan, you're not crazy. At least not in the 'Did you take your pill today crazy?' It's me and I'm here for a reason. The same way I was there for Veronica and Duncan."

"Veronica and Duncan see you? See this?" Logan wanted to believe the vision and that he was not one that would fly over the cuckoo's nest.

"They saw me when Veronica was investigating my murder. I haven't seen that girl in awhile. How's she doing?" Lilly cracked.

"I'm not the one to ask. You know Veronica. Hidden emotions. Tough shell." He played off her question but he was always keenly aware of Veronica and her emotions even when the weren't together.

"Well, I'll know Veronica again,that's part of the reason I'm here." Lilly twisted the gathers of her dress in a nervous habit.

"Part of? Is the other part to go to Weight Watchers meetings? What happened Lil, heaven not allow you to purge those Ho-Hos away?" Logan quipped.

"Very funny, blood type JD positive. I hope your liver forgives you." Lilly quickly countered while ruffling his hair playfully.

Logan swiped her arm away, uncomfortable with the intimate gesture. "Lil, what do you want? No wait, what do you need? If there's one thing that I know, it's that Lilly Kane never placed anyone else before her. Her motive was always selfish."

A frown marred Lilly's features at Logan's words. Logan always did have a knack for cutting to the chase. "I think you hit the nail on the head. I didn't consider anyone else while I was earthbound and that's why I'm like this. The people up there have a wonderful sense of humor. They figured messing with my looks would be the best way to punish me."

"Punishment from heaven?" Logan's glassy chocolate brown eyes met Lilly's, truly questioning whether she was okay.

"Yeah, I got through the pearly gates but the fun stopped when I had my life review," Lilly smiled but it did not reach her eyes.

"Wow. I can imagine the porn on that review. Was it standing room only?" Logan snarked while trying to comfortably sit in the chair.

"Very funny. If you remember, you were a big part of my sex life."

"Not the only part. Just a piece of the pie. And you were a bakery full of pies." Although Logan's tone was playful, the hurt was evident in his voice.

"Logan, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I didn't understand it while I was down here but now I do." Lilly again tried to approach him with a conciliatory gesture but his expression warned her away.

"Thanks for the apology. Now my life is complete," Logan said sarcastically as he reached for another bottle of booze. He glanced at the bottle. Clear liquid. Possibly vodka.

"But Logan, the apology isn't the only reason I came." Lilly tilted her head to the side. The gesture was familiar and it's outcome was Lilly getting what she wanted.

"What do you want world peace too?" He turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

Lilly laughed, "No, although that would be nice."

"Then what?" Logan prompted while taking another swig of fortification.

"I'm on a mission."

"Like Tom Cruise?"

"Sort of. Only not as creepy as him."

"Well, what's the mission? Is it black ops? Are you Sidney Bristow in a truly horrible disguise?"

"I'll tell you but you might not like it."

"What else is new?"

"Shut up for two seconds, will ya? As I said at my life review I was shown my good versus bad deeds. I think that you can imagine which pile surpassed the others. The judges determined that as punishment for all of my bad deeds, I would look like this until I righted some wrongs."

Logan raised an eyebrow questioningly at Lilly.

"For some reason the judges thought my bad deeds against Veronica and especially you were the worst. Now I have to fix that by doing a good deed in your lives."

"And what pray tell is the good deed oh wise, angelic one?" Logan questioned while bowing his head in subjugation.

Taking several breathes, Lilly let it out. "I have to bring you and Veronica together." Logan's head jerked toward her in surprise and she hurried on with her explanation. "At least to pave the way for you not to do this," she said motioning to the empty, discarded liquor bottles and trashed room, "every five seconds."

Logan was about to interrupt when Lilly continued, "I also want Veronica to stop hurting."

All condescending and sarcastic comments fled from Logan's mind and he just looked at Lilly encouraging her to talk more. She had his attention now. Even when he and Veronica were at their worst, Logan couldn't handle her being in true pain.

"You don't have a lock on pain and heartache, Logan. You're just more overt than Veronica. If she was like you, this place would be filled to the rim with empty liquor bottles."

"So my way of dealing with this is wrong? What makes you so omniscient? And if you're so concerned about us, why the hell did it take you six years to do this? Six years, Lilly, of never turning your face from the buffet table to help us. Why?" Logan raged while pacing the room and shooting glares at Lilly. His gait was surprisingly normal for someone who had imbibed half a liquor store.

"I'm so sorry," Lilly offered guilt clearly covering her face, "Please listen. At first when I got to heaven there was this whole period they call Adjustment. Basically, it's coming to terms with the fact that you're dead, being at peace. Except, I couldn't be at peace until my killer was caught. Thanks to Veronica that happened."

"Lil, I" Logan began.

"No, Logan You don't need to apologize or explain to me. You are one of the two best things that ever graced my life."

Logan's eyes began to tear again as he heard the sincerity in her voice. Lilly, searching to break the tension said, " Don't be such a girl. If you want a Hallmark moment, go to the store. Anyways, as I was saying, after Veronica caught him, I had my life review. My 16 years were actually reviewed in three years, 24 hours a day. To make up for past mistakes I was given certain tasks to perform but instead chose to ignore the tasks and concentrate on all of the more hedonistic pleasures that can be found. Long story short, I was punished by warping into the figure you see before you. Even that didn't spur me on to action because I was too embarrassed to be seen by you and Veronica. I'm so sorry Logan. For everything." Lilly finished tears falling from her eyes. Logan reacted by doing the one thing he never thought he'd do, he hugged an ugly, fat chick.

As they broke the hug, Logan asked, "What's the master plan, Obi-Wan?"

"So, you're in?" She smiled at her Logan.

"As if I had a choice in the matter. You know you can steamroll anyone into doing whatever you want . I'm along for the ride for the least the present moment. Now, what have you planned? It's gonna have to be brilliant enough to captivate and capture the elusive Veronica Mars. So, have at it, general. Tell me the plan."

Lilly pondered his question seriously for a moment. "You and Veronica are such an unusual couple, I think I'll have to go old and new school for you. In keeping with a Christmas theme, you'll be visited by four spirits and before you say anything, no not Jim Beam, Jose Cuervo, Captain Morgan or your

good buddy Jack, smartass. These visits will help you determine your future with or without Veronica."

"And Veronica? What will happen to her?"

"The same thing essentially. She either needs to decide to put a permanent lock on her connection with you or end it completely."

"Is she going to be okay?" Logan asked concerned.

"I hope so, she's a tough cookie. I'll explain everything to her. I know she'll understand," Lilly explained while fading away.

"Lil?"

"Yeah."

"You know she's going to kick your ass right."

Lilly laughed, "She has a big enough target now."

And she faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Very Froggy Xmas

Chapter 2: Drink it down

Rating: M for language

Summary: Logan and Veronica come to terms with their relationship through a series of visits from the ghost of WB past.

Previously: Logan got a visit from spirit-Lilly.

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed or put me on your favorites list: Beccakell13, firebirdgirl, Kathy0518, Jenn6891, LoVefan4ever, Ryely. I hope I didn't miss anyone!

**Veronica**

Veronica sat on the waterbed in her room wrapping Christmas presents for her small circle of friends. She stared at the huge pile of paper, bows, presents, and tape before her. "Ugh," she groaned. Couldn't she just owe everyone a favor or give them a discount on her PI services? That would be so much easier. Instead she spent countless hours searching for the perfect gifts for her friends. Anything less would not be worth it. After all it was the thought put into the gift that counted.

Veronica's personal circle of friends was was small but what they lacked in quantity they more than made up for in quality. She was proud of the fact that she carried these people with her past high school and through what was now the end of college. For her best friend, Wallace she had gotten him tickets and passes to several Lakers games courtesy of some work she did for a 'higher up' in the Laker organization; for Mac she raided her sources in Silicon Valley for the latest in tech gear; for Weevil she bought a new leather jacket with "My Bitch" embroidered on the inside and a "Get out of jail free" card in the pocket; and for Dick, gasp, yes she was friends with Dick. After all he and Mac were dating...a weekend of surfing tips from a pro.

Veronica didn't want to think about the one person missing from her list. The one person that mattered above all others. No, not her father. There were several gifts for him already stacked under the fake tree. She was trying in vain not to think about the one person she couldn't live with or without, Logan. Who knew six years ago that she would consider Logan Echolls to be the closest person to her?

It was difficult to think about their relationship without cliches coming to mind. For instance, he was the yin to her yang. Except with all of the drama and garbage that characterized them, the boundaries of yin and yang were jagged and prone to hurting the other. Sometimes the hurt was intentional, sometimes it was not but the question remained, was the hurt worth it?

Veronica's gaze shifted to a picture of her, Logan and Lilly at the beach smiling for the cameras. Thoughts of that particular day came flooding back. Duncan had already started to ignore her. This was his oh-so-gentlemanly way of breaking up with her. Logan and Lilly, noticing how depressed and well, neurotic, she was becoming forced her to skip class and spend the day at the beach. It was one of the best days of her life. Crap, she wasn't going to think about it. She promised herself she would not to go down that road. Veronica turned the picture down and commented, "Logan and Lilly always could talk me into anything."

"I'm glad you think so, Veronica Mars because I have a feeling we're about to team up on you again," Lilly stated with a grin dominating her pudgy face.

"Lilly?, Lilly?" the first was said with excitement, the second was said with shock as Veronica looked at the form that was Lilly. It was Lilly but far from the Lilly that Veronica had last "seen".

"Don't look at me that way, Veronica Mars. I was and always will be the fabulous, Lilly Kane. I've had the shock and disgust routine from Logan. I don't need it from you." Lilly crossed the room to sit on the water bed causing the mattress to send a tsunami across the bed and Veronica to almost fall off the bed. "Sorry," Lilly offered, "I'm still not used to this body and I pray that I never will be."

"Lilly, what are you doing here? Why are you here now? I don't know whether I'm more shocked by the body or that you're praying. Is something wrong? Wait, you said you saw Logan. Is something wrong with Logan?", Veronica finished rapidly as blood rushing to her extremities as her nerves went into high gear.

Lilly smiled, pleased with the concern she heard from Veronica. There was hope for her two clueless friends yet. "Cool your jets, Veronica. I didn't do anything to your precious Logan, although I'm sure I could've if I was so inclined" Lilly said while stretching across the bed in what would have been a seductive pose if not for Lilly's physical state. "I'm here for you and for him. To help."

Veronica burst out laughing, "You? Help? Are you trying to tell me the apocalypse is coming?"

Lilly frowned and shrank into a semi-fetal position. It was all she could manage before her knees were stopped by her belly.

Veronica, instantly contrite, apologized. "Sorry Lil but you threw me for a loop. Seriously, why are you here? The last time I saw you was before the bus crash."

"Right. That deed did get me some major points and kept the warts at bay."

"What?" questioned Veronica not understanding Lilly's comment.

Lilly explained to her the process of life review and why she was there.

"But Lilly, why do they think you've hurt me? I understand Logan but me? You didn't ever hurt me." Veronica said defensive as ever of Lilly.

Lilly shuddered. She didn't know what she had ever done to earn Veronica's unwavering loyalty but should would be forever grateful. Her formally naïve best friend, who was now as tough and as pessimistic as they came, should have been furious with her. It should have figured that Veronica would surprise her by being so forgiving but the doubting part of Lilly had to be sure. Veronica deserved at least a clean slate where their friendship was concerned. In the interest of their friendship, Lilly knew that she had to press on.

"Veronica, I kept the truth from you. First with Duncan and second with Aaron."

Veronica blanched when Lilly uttered Aaron's name, not only in remembrance of what he put Lilly, her and her father through but also the crimes he committed against Logan. Logan was truly the innocent party out of all of them. He had been born into a fucked up situation. The multitude of Aaron's punishments were not warranted and the extremities to which the punishment were administered was never warranted. Aaron had killed the child in Logan.

As for Lilly, Keith and herself, they hadn't been ignorant of Aaron's negative, cruel traits. Not saying that any of them deserved the actions mete out by Aaron but they weren't blind to him or placed in a situation that they were unable to leave. Lilly knew Aaron beat Logan and cheated on his wife. Veronica and Keith were aware of Aaron's vindictive, irrational behavior. How could they not expect someone whose previous behavior revealed him as evil to treat them in any other manner?

Veronica shook herself out of her trip down memory lane to focus on what Lilly had said. Sure, Lilly had kept information from her. Things that if Veronica would have known would have certainly made her life easier. Lilly had known that Duncan "broke up" with her because he thought they were related, however she kept quiet and didn't tell Veronica despite Veronica questioning her several times. If pressed, Veronica would have to say that she was a little put out that Lilly had kept secrets from her.

"I guess with Duncan, I can't see why you just didn't tell me what was going on. Why did I have to have a _Flowers in the Attic_ moment? We could have cleared everything up with a simple DNA test but instead both Duncan and I had to think that we harbored romantic feelings toward our sibling?" Veronica teared up remembering all of the painful emotions that she went through following the "Are you the daughter of a schlumpy sheriff or queen and king of the prom?" incident.

'Clearly I misjudged Veronica again,' Lilly thought and tried to come up with a reason to explain her actions. "V, I thought that I was sparing you from pain and heartache."

Veronica shot Lilly an incredulous look.

"Well, maybe not the heartache. Lord knows that you were all sorts of teen angst at that point. I couldn't bare to have that burden placed on you, especially how you were. You couldn't have handled it being the perfect pink princess that you were but the Veronica that is could," Lilly tried to explain.

"Lil, I know that it made me tougher and that it was not all your fault. Duncan was responsible for it too, but you were...are my best friend and I thought that of all the people that I know, you would protect me. Half the time you protected by exposing me to all of the vices out there in the world in an effort to get me to "red satin". Why not this time? I do understand your point but I can't help but wonder how my life or our lives would have been different had you told me?," Veronica said.

"But you can't be different. You are who you are and are shaped by your life experiences. You can't dwell in the past, Veronica, you can only learn from it."

"And the Aaron secret?" Veronica questioned her friend.

"A mistake. That was me being me. Trying my best to break free from the mold that Celeste and Jake wanted me to be. I thought that having an affair with him would be the ultimate insult to my family."

"But also to Logan," Veronica said quietly.

"Yes, also to Logan," Lilly agreed.

"Lilly, do you realize how much you impacted our lives by being and not being here?" Veronica choked out.

"I'm starting to. I never really thought that I meant that much to you guys. I know how much I loved all of you but I wasn't used to those feelings being returned. I never showed my love and gratitude for all of you. That's why I'm here. I'm here to help you and Logan," Lilly stated returning to her original point.

"How?" Veronica could get no further words out for the very topic of her and Logan brought about feeling of anxiety, fear, happiness, etc. It was just too much sometimes.

"I know you and Logan best out of everyone in the world. I know your twists and turns and all the sidesteps that you both take. That ends now. Both of you need to work out your issues."

"And you're our Dr. Phil?"

"No, I'm bringing in some special...people, I guess you could say, that are going to take care of your issues."

"What do you mean?" Veronica questioned, perplexed by her friend's evasiveness.

"These 'people' are actually spirits that will be visiting both you and Logan. They will help you on your issues, if you let them. Let them Veronica. Not for me. Not for Logan. For yourself." Lilly pleaded.

Coming full circle, back to her question of 'Was it worth it?' Veronica thought of herself and Logan. She was scared but true to her tough exterior did not show it. Making a firm decision, she nodded to Lilly in agreement.

"Thanks, V. You won't regret it." Lilly dived toward her friend and enveloped her in a hug, fading away after a few seconds.

"Well, don't I feel like Demi Moore," Veronica exclaimed to no one.


End file.
